Kiba Inuzuka
Kiba Inuzuka is a member of Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan and a member of Team Kurenai. He uses his animalistic abilities in collaboration with his canine companion: Akamaru. Profile and Stats Name: Name: Kiba Inuzuka Origin: Naruto Alias: Dog Boy Age: 17-18 Classification: Human, Ninja, Chunin Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Physical Appearance Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka Clan on his cheeks, as well as an average tall stature and lean physique. Kiba's attire consist of a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket, and a black forehead protector around his forehead. Personality Kiba is often short-tempered, headstrong and impulsive (in stark contrast to his teammates Shino and Hinata), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents, and never backs down from a fight. He cares deeply for Akamaru, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And, despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Kiba's actions reveal that he is very close to his older sister, Hana, and remains fiercely loyal to his clan and has great pride in it. Back at his academy days, Shino always considered Kiba a "problem child", and wanted to be assigned to a team with anyone but him because of how different their personalities were to each other. Even after becoming a team, Kiba often argues with Shino over what course of action the group should take, particularly when Shino advises caution. Kiba often sees himself as the group leader, and becomes offended at any of Shino's actions that he perceives as challenging his leadership. It seems that there was a contest for leadership of Team 8 during the Chūnin Exams, as Kiba said Hinata voted for him. Despite his disagreements with Shino, he is very close to him, and respects his fighting capabilities. Shino on the other hand came to consider Kiba his best friend, and a partner whom he could trust more than anyone else by his side. Despite Shino's own stoic personality, he has shown a rather humorous side of his around Kiba, especially when he occasionally teases Kiba whenever he's boasting about how he's a suitable candidate for Hokage. Kiba has became extremely close to his other team-mate, Hinata, and acts rather brotherly toward her, but tends to worry about her, urging her to be strong before the second phase of the exam, and to forfeit rather than face a dangerous opponent. Kiba also seems to be quite protective of her, although he insists that Hinata is not someone who can't take care of herself. Kiba is also one of the first few people to get to get to know about Hinata's crush on Naruto Uzumaki, and has been quite supportive of that. Kiba likes to playfully tease Hinata about her affections for Naruto. This usually includes telling her that Naruto is nearby, or just mentioning her reactions to him to other people, much to her embarrassment. Despite this, they have a very strong friendship. Kiba also seemed to be quite excited over Hinata and Naruto's wedding, and wanted to be the one, along with Shino and Akamaru, to bring them the best present out of all the people attending their wedding, so they could make Hinata happy. Kiba dubbed it as the Team 8's last mission, something that only members of their team would be involved in, who had been through all the happiness and sorrow with each other. In some instances, Kiba is shown to also get along well with Naruto, despite their arguments. This seems to be proven when it was shown that Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru skipped classes together and play in the park. Those three seem to be some of the first true friends he made in the village. They also have somewhat of a rivalry that stems from childhood. He was shown to have become frustrated with Naruto's growth and is determined to surpass him. He even showed admiration towards Naruto, stating that he wanted to become like him. Kiba also dreams of becoming the Hokage someday and expressed this desire both during his fight with Naruto during the Chūnin Exams as well as during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where he deduced that if he fought and gained a name for himself during the war, it would be a step in the direction of becoming the Hokage, an ideal he mentions again later on. History Early Life Abilities Highly Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka Clan, Kiba possesses enhanced canine-related human skills. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Kiba can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent, as seen during his fight against Naruto. At the age of sixteen, Kiba stated that his sense of smell was stronger than that of a ninja hound - a feat that impressed Kakashi after he located Sasuke, noting that the Inuzuka clan must be proud of him. His sense of smell can clearly determine the physical condition of an individual, even from a considerable distance. Naturally, Kiba is the ideal choice to be included in all reconnaissance and tracking missions. Not only is able to actively keep track of targets, his keen senses allow him to identify traps that others would miss, whilst also being an excellent lookout by detecting any approaching enemy shinobi. Despite his nose being a great advantage, his powerful sense of smell was like a double-edged sword, rendering him vulnerable to strong odors. For example, during his fight against Naruto in the preliminary round of the Chūnin Exams, Naruto farted in Kiba's face - a smell that was greatly enhanced due to Kiba's sensitive nose, causing Kiba to be stunned and eventually lose the fight. During his two-headed wolf transformation, his revolution speed is so fast that he cannot see anything but he is able to target his enemy with his sense of smell after Akamaru uses Dynamic Marking. Taijutsu Expert: Because of his practiced fighting style and the use of his clan's All-Fours Jutsu, Kiba has a quick reaction time, honed reflexes, increased physical strength, and is also very fast. Using this fighting-style, he practices his clan's famed "hit-and-run" tactics where he delivers powerful attacks to the opponent, moving at speeds that they can hardly keep up with. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': As shown from his fighting style from using the All-Fours Jutsu, this was most prominently seen during his battle with Naruto in the Chunin Exams' Second Round, who noted that it was very hard to land an attack on Kiba because he could barely keep up with him. In Naruto Shippuden, during his fight against Tobi, not only was Kiba the only one able to discover where Tobi had teleported to, he was even fast enough to surprise Tobi and attack him from behind, without anyone noticing the attack. *'Enhanced Strength': Kiba has shown impressive strength during the Fourth Shinobi World War, being able to take out a disguised White Zetsu Army clone, which is extremely durable, with only a couple blows. *'Enhanced Agility': Coupled with his amazing speed and reflexes is his agility, able to be quick and nimble in dire situations and can easily jump over high buildings alongside Akamaru without effort. *'Enhanced Durability': Kiba is quite durable in combat, able to take powerful blows from his opponents and still continued to fight, even if he's against a foe above his level of strength. High Chakra Power: As a member of the Inuzuka Clan, Kiba boasts a high amount of chakra energy. Expert Tracker: Using his keen nose and sense of smell, Kiba is an excellent tracker, able to hunt down his targets by following their scent and using that to his advantage. Ninjutsu Prowess Ninjutsu Expert: Kiba's mostly relies on the use of his clan's ninjutsu during battle. He has also, however, shown skill with the use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which he learned in order to use his clan's more powerful techniques. Kiba is also proficient with the Transformation Jutsu; first displaying this by using the technique to change his canine partner Akamaru into a full-body clone of himself (Man Beast Clone), and through use of the more advanced Combination Transformation, merge himself with Akamaru (and optionally, a shadow clone) to become a giant multi-headed dog capable of more powerful attacks. Techniques Inuzuka Clan Techniques: He is proficient in several canine-based techniques. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan techniques. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his All-Fours Jutsu. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with Akamaru. Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Kiba can turn Akamaru into an identical clone of himself. *'All-Fours Jutsu': This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Taught only to the members of the Inuzuka clan, this technique forms the basis of a Inuzuka clan member's taijutsu fighting style, and will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become more wild with their pupils becoming slits. *'Man Beast Clone': This allows the Inuzuka clan's shinobi to transform their canine companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the All-Fours Jutsu, the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally feral. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation. This technique is often followed by the Fang Over Fang. *'Tunneling Fang': The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The technique can inflict extreme damage on a human target, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself. **'Fang Over Fang': The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. When this attack is done alone, it is called Tunneling Fang. *'Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf': A Combination Jutsu where the user and their ninken become a single entity. It is a speciality of the Inuzuka clan, they fuse into a two-headed wolf (Orthrus in Greek mythology), thus drastically increasing their size, and power. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate great efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power. **'Wolf Fang Over Fang': Man and beast transform into a single two-headed, gigantic animal thanks to the Two-Headed Wolf form, and have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking the enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. The power is great enough to dent a Rashōmon gate, or even break through titanium, said to be one of the strongest metals in the world. Such power is not without its drawbacks however, as it can quickly tire the user out. *'Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf': This technique is a specialty of the Inuzuka clan, following the principles of the clan's use of ninken partners. After creating a shadow clone, the user fuses with this clone and their ninken companion into a gigantic, three-headed wolf, which bears a close resemblance to the three-headed dog of the Underworld Cerberus , in Greek mythology. This drastically increases their size and power, whilst also gaining them sharp claws and canine teeth. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate considerable efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power. **'Tail Chasing Rotating Fang': Transforming alongside a shadow clone and ninken into a single, three-headed, gigantic hound with the Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf technique, the user curls into a ball and rolls at a ferocious speed towards the enemy, as if chasing after their own tail. The ultra-violent rotation created can tear through multiple enemies, rending them apart with ease. Weaknesses *His nose acts as double-edge sword when vulnerable to bad odors. Equipment Military Rations Pill: Relationships Family *Akamaru (Pet) Friends/Allies * Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki *Rock Lee *Sasuke Uchiha Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chunin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Naruto Characters Category:Athena's Army